My Sister
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: When a Amethyst has problems, she must turn to her "sister" for help. PG13 just in case. Suicide attempt.


Helteage: Helteage here! This is a story and it reminds me of one of my good friends. I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning.  
  
Amethyst: I want some sugar  
  
Yami: MINE! *runs away with his pixie sticks*  
  
Helteage and Amethyst: O-o'  
  
Joey: How come he gets sugar?  
  
Ryou: I am not mean!  
  
Hiyami: What are you talking about?  
  
Aka: Where did that come from?  
  
Ryou: The story! I would never do any of that!  
  
Helteage: Just go with it.  
  
Amethyst: Please Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Fine  
  
Amethyst: We do not own Yugioh. Moonauthor owns me and the poem 'My Sister'. Helteage owns herself and Hiyami. Aka is a nickname that she came up with for Yami Bakura.  
  
Kaiba: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Amethyst's POV~*~  
  
"Ryou! It seems like you care more about him than you do me!" I shouted. "That is not true and you know it!" he shouted back. "Ever since he came back you've been buddy- buddy to him and leaving me out in the cold!"  
  
"He's a part of me! How can I ignore him?!" "So what you're saying is that you care more about yourself than me?!" "That is not true! If you'd just shut up and listen, you'd know what I'm trying to say!"  
  
"That's it Ryou! You have a choice, it's me, him or learn to take care of both of us because right now, you can't handle either!" I grabbed my things and stormed out of the house.  
  
It was snowing and the wind didn't help. Tears slipped down my face and froze before they hit the ground.  
  
I told my parents that I would be spending the night at Ryou's, so they decided to go out and celebrate. I left my keys at home in a rush to get away from that house. My parents and I didn't have the best relationship.  
  
I tugged my coat closer to my body to warm up. It was then that I realized that I was alone. I hated to be alone, unaware of what might happen.  
  
It was almost eleven when I left Ryou's.  
  
A car, more precisely, a limo, pulled up beside where I stood. I had stopped to look around. I was relived to find out that it was one of Kaiba's limos. He must have had some late meetings tonight.  
  
The driver opened the door and, to my surprise, Helteage came out. "Amethyst? Why are you out so late?" she asked approaching me. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
She sighed. "I had some meetings to attend to for Seto because he's ill." That explained it. "Come on. It's cold out here. You can come back to my place," she said, pushing me towards the limo. I climbed in and she followed after me.  
  
The driver closed the door and hurried to his driver seat, taking off to their next stop.  
  
Helteage pulled out a bag. She pulled out some metal rods and put some marshmallows on the ends, handing me one. Next she pulled out a metal box and some paper and lit it on fire. Then she pulled out a box of graham crackers and chocolate bars, handing me some of each. She put her marshmallow over the flame, adding more paper when needed.  
  
"S'mores!" she said childlike. I laughed. "Aren't you supposed to make them over a campfire?" "Yeah, well, it's too cold outside to have a campfire so I'm doing the next best thing!" "You are a dork." "Am not! The driver has to stop at the grocery store because I need to pick up some things."  
  
"What grocery store is opened at this time of night?" "Kroger's is until two, I believe."  
  
We made a few more S'mores before we got to the store. She gave some to the driver and we went in. A half hour later we were at the Kaiba residence.  
  
Kaiba was sitting on the couch when we entered. "How did it go?" he asked, his voice almost completely gone. "Honey, you're losing your voice. You should be resting." "I wanted to make sure you didn't ruin it." "Thanks a lot, Faith-a-lot!"  
  
He started laughing but ended up coughing. "You're going to bed." "But I don't want to," he pouted. She sighed. "Mokuba has taught you well. I'll be back down soon. I want to get changed and talk to Amethyst real quick, kay?" He nodded. She pecked him on the forehead and we went upstairs.  
  
She grabbed some clothes out of her "regular clothing" dresser and went into the bathroom. She quickly dressed and came back out. "Now, why were you out this late at night?" she asked, sitting me down on the bed. "And remember, you can't hide anything from me!"  
  
I sighed. "Ryou and I had a fight." "Ah, I see. Aka being the subject, correct?" I nodded. She motioned for me to continue.  
  
"Ryou's been spending more time with him than he has me. It's like I'm not there anymore. He's canceled dates because of Aka!"  
  
Tears began to well up in my eyes. "He cares more about that damn spirit than he does me! Has he forgotten that he almost killed us, two months ago?!"  
  
Tears were now freely making their journey down my cheeks. Helteage pulled me close and stroked my hair. "Shhh. It'll be okay. Why didn't you say anything before now? He's been out for a month and I know that it is not the first time."  
  
"Because I was afraid of what you guys would say or think and he didn't want to listen."  
  
"Never do that. What the others say or think does not matter. It's what you feel that counts. I know that wasn't the first argument and you've been having thoughts that result in your pain. I will always be here to listen. Come to me whenever you need something. Please don't hurt yourself. I don't want to lose my best friend."  
  
My tears had stopped coming and I was wiping the remaining ones away.  
  
"Tomorrow, to make you feel better, we'll go shopping. Everything on me. Just you and me." "Really?" "Really." I gave her a hug. "Thank you for being here." "What are sisters for?" She smiled and left to check on Kaiba.  
  
She always called us sisters. She was like what I had always hoped a sister would be. I went over the conversation in my head. I remembered the promise she made. She hated shopping. She was willing to spend her Saturday, doing something she despised, just for me.  
  
I looked onto her desk to spot a notebook and a pen. It was opened to an empty page. I smiled. We were both writers, although she was too shy to show anyone but me. I thought about her "sisters" comment. I decided to sit down and write my thoughts about that. It didn't take long to complete.  
  
  
  
My Sister By: Amethyst Flourite  
  
You're always there  
  
When no one else is there  
  
You always care  
  
When no one cares but you  
  
You always see me  
  
When everyone else has gone blind  
  
You always listen  
  
When everyone else is deaf to my word  
  
You always comfort  
  
When everyone else flees, leaving me to my tears  
  
You always see what's invisible  
  
Which is what lies inside of me  
  
You do all this and more  
  
For you are my friend and sister  
  
I will always do the same for you  
  
I will always be there for you, my sister  
  
  
  
I smiled at my work and wrote Helteage a little note at the bottom. "This reminds me of you and how you are my sister. I hope you like it. I also hope you look at it vice versa. Thank you."  
  
I left the notebook opened and laid down on the bed, drifting to sleep.  
  
~~*~~Dream~~*~~  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was in Ryou's living room. He and his yami were sitting in his dining room. "So did you get rid of the Amethyst bitch?" his yami asked. "And not a moment too soon!" They both laughed.  
  
I stormed over and went to tap him on the shoulder but my hand went right through him. Yugi and the others came in, Helteage and Kaiba among them. "So I heard you broke up with Amethyst," Yugi said. "Yeah." "Way to go!" Helteage gave him a high five. "She is an annoying brat!" Kaiba added.  
  
I stared at them all, stunned. Was this another vision? They were cheering for Ryou. My best friend, my sister, had left me for Ryou. But it didn't stop there.  
  
"Hey Helteage. We could put her in the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Council has been looking for a new "toy"." Helteage laughed. "That sounds great! It'll be fun to watch!"  
  
I dropped to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
~~*~~End of dream~~*~~  
  
I woke up, sweat mingling with tears. I ran into the bathroom and spotted Helteage's sword on the counter. She must have left and forgotten about it when she changed.  
  
That was no dream. It was too real. I had a vision. They all hated me and wanted me dead.  
  
I removed the sword from its sheath. I have no more reasons to live. I raised the sword to bring it down through my stomach.  
  
It glowed. Helteage appeared and stopped me. She grabbed the blade tightly and pulled it from my grasp. Her blood stained the blade but ignored it. I had fallen to the floor sobbing.  
  
"Why Amethyst?" she asked. "Because you hate me!" "No! No, I don't. What gives you that idea?" I hiccupped. "I had a vision!"  
  
She reached down with her good hand and the Eye of Ra appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and it remained silent, except the sobs and hiccups that came from me. She removed her hand, opened her eyes and her third eye disappeared.  
  
"That was no vision. That was Aka." "Don't lie to me. I know a vision when I have one!" Her face remained emotionless.  
  
"Since you seem to hate me so much, then go ahead! Get rid of me! I hate you too!" She stood there, stunned. "Amethyst, I don't hate you." "Don't lie to me!"  
  
I looked up to her face and she was crying. She tried to hide her tears but I had already seen them.  
  
She knelt down beside me. "If I hated you, would I have stopped you from killing yourself? If I hated you, would I be here right now? If I hated you, would I do something I despise, just for you?" "No, I guess not."  
  
"I could never hate you. After everything you've helped me through, I could never say a word against you."  
  
I raised a hand to her cheek to wipe away some of the salty water that had leaked from her eyes. "You're crying." "Now I'm embarrassed," She said, wiping them away. "Don't be. I'm glad you did. You should do it more often." "I'll take it into consideration." We both laughed.  
  
She helped me up from the floor, the blade still clutched in her right hand.  
  
I took her hand and the blade. I placed it aside and pulled out the first aid kit. I cleaned her wound and wrapped it up to prevent infection. "No playing monkey for a while." We laughed again. She loved to play in the trees. She always said that it built upper body strength.  
  
"Maybe we should get Mage to help you develop your abilities. You could even be a sage if you tried! Would you like me to talk to her about it?" I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. Maybe you could teach me a few things."  
  
"Maybe! Now, we don't want you to be able to shop tomorrow, so, what do you want to do?" "Sleep," I replied with a yawn. She laughed. "Fine. I'll take care of Seto while you do that. We'll leave for the mall at noon, okay?" I nodded. She left and I returned to my slumber.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
I stretched and looked at the clock. "Nine," I muttered to myself. I got dressed in some of Helteage's leather clothing that had gotten too small for her.  
  
She was tall. She happened to be Kaiba's height which is somewhere between 5'8" and 5'10".  
  
She had three dressers. One held her Egyptian clothing, another had the leather clothing that she and Hiyami, her yami, had shared, and her third dresser held her normal clothing. Her school uniforms were hung up in her closet.  
  
I went through her "Egyptian Clothing" drawer. That was what her caretaker called it anyway. I pulled out a shirt, a halter top. "Mage has her wear this?" Around the edges were gold. I pulled out the skirt that went with it. Both were white and silk.  
  
I placed them back in the drawer and went down to see what was for breakfast. Mokuba was already in the dining room. "Aunt Amethyst! I didn't know you were here! Come and eat!" I sat down and we chatted while we ate.  
  
After breakfast, we went to his game room and played games until 11:30am. Helteage was getting Kaiba ready for the next few hours, alone, with Mokuba.  
  
We left for the garage. "Do you want to go in a car or on a bike?" "Bike sounds fun." She smiled and threw me a helmet. "You trust me?" I nodded. We climbed on and she started it. "Well then let's get going!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, knowing that she was going to try some stunts.  
  
We took off down the street. She was more cautious then before, which made me a little more comfortable.  
  
As we neared the mall, I felt happy, knowing that my friends didn't hate me and that today was going to be better that the last.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: How is it? Good? Bad? Should I put what happens at the mall?  
  
Amethyst: That would be funny to see you try on a dress.  
  
Helteage: That is torture!  
  
Tea: I think it would be nice to see you dress up.  
  
Kaiba: I wouldn't mind seeing that  
  
Helteage: NOOOOO!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Amethyst: O_O0 Read.and review. 


End file.
